


Double

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: His last night in town.
Relationships: Cho Gonou/Cho Kanan, Cho Hakkai/Cho Kanan/Sha Gojyo, Cho Kanan/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from my 2009 blackout kink bingo card.

He was standing outside the town's only bar, nursing a smoke to life between his cupped hands, when the stranger asked, "How much?" It would've gotten the man a fist in the gut even a dozen towns ago, back when he'd still thought he was through with all that, but he'd been moving steadily in the wrong direction for months, and things had changed. Some crazy youkai king had been going around stealing women in these parts, and nobody wanted to play cards with a stranger in case he turned out to be one of Hyakugan Maoh's spies.

The guy standing in front of him was young, which was a plus, and fussy-looking, which...could go either way, actually. Sometimes the fussy ones surprised you. Pretty green eyes watched him reservedly from under a fringe of dark hair, like the guy didn't really want to be here, but Gojyo was used to that. Guy probably had a pretty little wife at home that just wasn't doing it for him, or some girl he was expected to marry for the sake of his family or her dowry. He saw that a lot.

"Depends on what you've got in mind," he said with a shrug. "You want me to suck you, that's twenty-five. You want me to fuck you, that's fifty." He looked like he could afford that, at least. Gojyo wasn't above employing a sliding scale for rich assholes who thought that just because he was easy, he was cheap.

"And if I wanted to fuck you?"

Gojyo eyed him flatly for a long moment before sighing out a long plume of smoke. "Double."

He figured the guy would balk, but instead he just nodded. "Acceptable," he said, and Gojyo laughed.

"So what are you--a teacher or something?" he asked, falling in step beside the guy when the trick started away. Watching the guy stiffen, he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. None of my business. Just don't use fancy words if you don't want to be found out."

Tense shoulders relaxed after a block or two passed in silence, and Gojyo figured it was safe to talk again. "So hey, give me something to call you."

He got a sharp sidelong look for that, but it wasn't like he expected to hear the guy's real name, not when it was so obvious he had something to hide.

"Cho Gonou. You?"

"Sha Gojyo. We got far to go?"

"Not much further," Gonou replied, which was good, because if he thought Gojyo was just going to traipse off to the edge of town with some too-quiet stranger, he'd better think again. He'd spent years on the street before he got good enough at cards to start making his way by his winnings, not his ass. He'd seen plenty of kids disappear because they trusted the wrong customer a little too far. Seen plenty of adults go that way, too.

The house Gonou led him to was small, a little run-down but lovingly cared for. He was a bit surprised to see the lights were on inside, but what the hell; he'd been in town the better part of a week already, and Gonou had probably known just where to find him, expected it to be a short trip.

He dropped his cigarette on the front step out of habit, ground it out beneath his heel and followed Gonou inside after blowing out the last lungful of smoke. Some folks were touchy about having him stink up their houses, and he liked his customers to be relaxed. Made it much more likely to have a smooth, painless transaction when they didn't feel like they had to lay down the law.

Weird that the guy had taken him home, not to a hotel...but if he was the local schoolteacher, then maybe he couldn't. What the hell. Might as well find out where the bedroom was and--

He stopped dead in his tracks when a pretty girl came out of the kitchen, green eyes flicking between them with a nervous smile. Her hair was lighter than Gonou's, nearly blonde, but something in the shape of her face branded them as kin.

"Is this him?" she asked her...what, brother? Staring at _him_.

"Yes," Gonou said, eyeing him as well. "Kanan...."

"Mm." She slipped out of the room then, ghosting down the hall, but there were only two doors that he could see. One of them had to be the bathroom, which meant the other was the bedroom, and...okay, this had just gone seriously freaky.

"You have a problem with women?" Gonou asked while he was still staring, and he whipped his head around with a scowl.

" _No_ , I don't have a problem with women." He had no problem with women at _all_ , and it sort of pissed him off that this prick couldn't tell that at a glance. "Just wondering who else you're going to bring to the party."

Gonou's face tightened, but his voice remained controlled. "If it's a question of money--"

"No," he said without thinking. "We agreed on double, right? That's one for me and one for you. Doesn't matter to me who I stick it into."

He thought for a minute Gonou was going to hit him, but what the hell. He was giving the guy a break already by not jacking the price up for sheer mental trauma alone. Siblings. Fuck.

Not that he'd have had a problem with it if it'd been a pair of hot sisters, but this was another story.

"Right," Gonou said, letting a tense breath out slowly. "Just--"

"I know," Gojyo interrupted, smirking wryly. "Treat her special. For a pretty girl, that's on the house."

She was waiting for them on the bed, in a plain cotton nightgown that reached almost to her ankles, hiked up a little because she had her arms wrapped around her drawn-up knees. She looked embarrassed but not scared, so at least he probably wasn't deflowering some blushing virgin. He was pretty sure Gonou had had that honor, but he figured it'd be a bad idea to let on that he knew.

He'd gotten used to people watching him strip, and it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of. For the right price he'd even make a show of it, but not this time. He was pretty sure this wasn't about him. It was about the sudden charge in the room as Gonou shrugged out of his shirt, the way Kanan's eyes, green as her brother's, gravitated to Gonou and didn't glance away.

He didn't wait for Gonou to finish folding his clothes and setting them aside. Perching on the edge of the bed, he waited for Kanan's face to turn towards him, smiling a little as he reached out and touched her foot. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm a professional."

The dumb joke actually made her smile, which he figured was a step in the right direction. And now she was looking at him, searching his face and lingering curiously over the exoticness of the notched corners of his eyes, noticing finally that they were as red as his hair. "Oh," she said, "your eyes...." Intrigued and--oh yeah, now he had her--just a little bit guilty.

"Nothing wrong with 'em," he said with a shrug, wanting to add, _what, never seen a half-youkai before_? "Just gives the ladies something to strike up a conversation with, is all."

She outright grinned at him, like she thought he was joking, but when he was flush and the cards were falling his way, he pretty much had them hanging off him. It was the hair, he figured. They just couldn't leave it alone.

And maybe that went for guys as well, because he nearly started when he felt a broad, callused hand settle at the top of his head, drawing through the long strands slowly. He'd just about forgotten Gonou was there, but he was remembering now. Apparently so was the sister.

Green eyes met and locked over his shoulder, and whatever passed between them, it made Kanan smile. It didn't fade even when she looked back to him, and her voice was surprisingly steady when she said, "Kiss me."

It was what they were paying him for, after all. But he put in something a little extra, because she was pretty enough she wouldn't have had to pay for it if he hadn't needed the money, and he just might have made an exception for her brother too if he'd been asked just right.

She didn't take off her nightgown, but he didn't really expect her to. It was actually sort of sexy, dragging the hem of it up as he ran his hands over those long, smooth legs, dropping kisses over creamy skin as he went. She had a nice, clean smell, not too much perfume, and having inherited a youkai's nose to go along with his hair and eyes, he definitely appreciated the difference. And she made some real nice sounds when he licked her open, the demon in his blood not minding a bit when she jerked and clawed and drowned him in her scent.

Preoccupied with the meal in front of him, he didn't pay too much attention to the other hands that stroked him, the long fingers running down his sides to his hips, his ass. He noticed it when slick fingers rubbed against his hole, and he tensed, automatically swallowing the growl that wanted to tear loose. It wasn't like he had the claws and teeth to back that feral streak up, and he had it under tight control pretty much all the time, but sometimes he just...forgot. Being facedown in Heaven sort of did that to him.

Those fingers stayed right where they were, though, and after a moment he relaxed, enough to let them slip inside, first one, then the other. The patience Gonou was using was kind of funny, though. He didn't need to be coddled along, and he rolled his hips impatiently, wanting to get it over with. The fact that he was enjoying himself for once didn't mean he wanted to make a night of it.

Having left her relaxed and trembling, Gojyo dragged his head up to kiss and lick at the softness of Kanan's belly, up again to nuzzle between her breasts and mouth along her throat. Her brother had three fingers in him now, and since he wasn't stupid enough to kiss her, they stayed gentle, rubbing him just right while they opened him up. He couldn't help showing his strength a little as he lifted Kanan one-handed, shoving a pillow under her hips; this was going to be acrobatic enough without breaking her in half, and she looked like she understood, anticipation gleaming up at him in her eyes.

He settled back between her legs, one arm hooked under her thigh, the other hand lining himself up. He felt the mattress shift under him as Gonou moved into place, and he kept his awareness of that firmly in the forefront of his mind. Stupid youkai blood came with some damned inconvenient instincts, and one of them said that any guy this close to any girl he had his dick in had to be a rival.

It felt an awful lot like baring his throat when he slid into her and felt Gonou slide into him, balls-deep on the first thrust.

It took a minute to find a rhythm, and it helped settle his nerves that it was mostly on him. He was the one who thrust forward into wet heat, who rocked back onto a stiff, thick cock. He could tell himself that they were here to please _him_ , that the rest of the transaction was incidental, and if he kept his head down and didn't see the way Kanan's eyes never left the face hovering over his shoulder, the illusion was damn near perfect.

He was half afraid Gonou was going to want to go all night, but when he gave up on the idea of outlasting the bastard, _had_ to come or else, his orgasm seemed to trigger the other man's, like maybe the idea of Gojyo coming inside his sister got him hot or something. Who fucking knew? All Gojyo knew was that he was pleasantly exhausted and that the siblings didn't seem to mind if he rolled to the side and took a break for a little while, both of them wrapped up in their own little world.

He probably looked like he'd passed out, though he was awake enough to hear the whispers right beside him, the soft hiss of a reverent hand tugging bunched cotton down over shaking legs.

"Do you think that was enough?" Gonou asked, his hushed tone almost inaudible.

"Maybe. I don't know. I counted the days, but...we've never tried this before."

_Fuck_.

Gojyo didn't move, didn't betray by a single flinch that he'd heard, and neither of them had sharp enough noses to pick up the peppery scent of panic in the air. He'd thought...brother and sister, the one fucking the other vicariously, but no, there was apparently nothing vicarious about it, and they'd wanted something else.

Wanted it. _Wanted_ this one, like he hadn't been, his father as big a slut as his mother. At least this pair had been willing to shell out good money for the kid.

He ought to renegotiate for stud fees. But he wouldn't.

He didn't think he'd stick around this town for too much longer, though.


End file.
